


Accidental Melody

by paradigm_twist



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Study, Exhaustion, Frustration, Gen, Introspection, Music Creation, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is the right melody to make all the difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Melody

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _017\. Accidents, Ryeowook/Ryewook_. Partly inspired by this [tweet](http://sujuism.blogspot.com/2011/06/110620-ryeowook-twitter-update-tired.html#more).

The first thing he did when he went back to the dorms was to fall face first into his bed.

He didn't bothered to change out of his clothes or even remove the makeup that was caked on his face. He was just too tired.

The past few months have been a flurry of activities. Preparing for SJM's comeback. SJM promotions in Taiwan. Super Show 3 concerts. Learning Mandarin. Now, he had a musical and Super Junior's fifth album to prepare for. They said that time flew by with just a blink of an eye. He doesn't think he had managed to even blink them before the first half of the year had disappeared just like that and it was almost his birthday again.

It's not that he was complaining about the workload. He loved his work. He got to do what he loved best. It's just that the workload can be overwhelming and he didn't find enough time to sufficiently managed them in his mind.

Just today, he had press conferences to attend. Rehearsals to get to. After that, he headed straight to the studio to listen to the demo tracks for their new album. He sighed thinking about the new album.

There were hundreds of songs to pick from and all of them were supposed to narrow down and picked songs that they thought were suitable for the new album. Most people were under the misconception that all they had to do was pick out 12 songs, record them, select a title track and practice the choreography for it. It was so much more than that. Picking a song wasn't as easy as just closing your eyes and randomly pointing at one. You had to sit down and really _listen_ to it. Listen to the melody that was constructing a story, a story that was unique to everyone who listened to it. They had to sing it with their own personal interpretation of the song, breathing in new life into the song. The beautiful thing about having so many members in the group was having so many voices blending into a song. Regardless of how long or short each person's part was, you could still feel the different textures and layers added to the song, weaving 13 stories into a short span of four minutes. Sometimes he wondered if the song should be extended a tad bit longer. It was such a waste most of the time that everyone had such short parts. But that was just wishful thinking.

It was by pure accident that he found that song the way he did today. He was ticking off the list of songs that he had listened to; marking the ones that he had deemed suitable for second consideration and crossing off those that weren't when he found the song.

As he listened to the demo, he started to relax his mind and just let the music flow through him. Maybe it was the lack of rest or the amount of songs he had to listened to before this one, somehow, his mind was unable to conjure a fixed imagery for the piece.

He frowned. And played the song again.

Again. Again. Again.

With each repetition, he was getting more frustrated. This shouldn't be happening. It was a song. He was a singer. A good one at that damn it. So why was this song being so difficult?

He sighed. Maybe he needed a break from the song.

He made a star right next to it before moving down the list of songs. But his efforts were futile as he realized that somehow, all the songs had started to sound similiar to each other. As if the little wispy notes had put themselves together, threading and repeating itself into the melodies of every song he had listened to.

In panic, he decided to fast forward and skip through the list, hoping that some of the songs listed at the back of the list could clear his mind, so that he can laugh at himself later for habouring ludicrous thoughts about repeating ghost music that won't leave him alone.

It failed.

He was thoroughly frustrated with himself and was ready to throw the list and the pen he was holding across the room when he looked up and realized that it was almost almost midnight. He made some vicious stabs at that song that started it all. The silly song that he stumbled upon by accident in the mountains of songs he had to go through. Of all the songs out there, why this? Why now? He groaned.

So there he was, slumped in bed, all alone, just wishing that the melody stopped haunting him and just let him slip into unconsciousness. His ears were hurting enough as it is because of the long hours of wearing that stupid new squashy headphones. He would have used his earphones but they wanted them to break into the new headphones before recording started so he had no choice but to wear those evil things that were crushing his soft cartilages.

His hands reached out and started massaging his sore ears when he heard someone creeping into his room. Before he could ask who it was, he had already grabbed hold of his hands, pulling them away from his ears while the newcomer started massaging them instead. He groaned softly at the relaxing touch.

"Ryeowook-ah. You should have ignored what they said and wore your own earphones. We can't have your ears falling off just because of the stubborn management can we?" A deep baritone voice asked.

He only gave a muffled groan in response as the hand found the sore spot and started rubbing it gently.

Then he heard a soft humming sound and wanted to protest. No more music. He had enough of it today. He might sing for a living, but that doesn't mean that he won't have days when he was sick of it and just needed the calming sounds of silence.

"Hush. Just go to sleep. You need a different kind of music tonight. We'll go over the songs again tomorrow ok? Together." The voice sang out quietly.

He sighed. This time in relief. Of the two songs he found by chance, this one was welcomed. He took a deep breath, slowly relaxing every muscle in his body, sinking into his soft bed.

He drifted to dreamland with a small smile on his face, mind filled with the images of cold winters and warm blankets, soft vibrations lulling him to sleep.


End file.
